The advent of the Internet has resulted in the ability to communicate data across the globe instantaneously and will allow for numerous new applications which enhance consumer's lives. One of the enhancements which can occur is the ability for the consumer to receive advertising which is relevant to their lifestyle. Such "targeted ads" can potentially reduce the amount of unwanted information which consumers receive in the mail, during television programs, and when using the Internet.
From an advertiser's perspective the ability to target ads can be beneficial since they have some confidence that their ad will at least be determined relevant by the consumer, and therefore will not be found annoying because it is not applicable to their lifestyle. The advertiser also desires to maximize the effect of an advertisement and to have an acceptable return on investment from advertising, principally in the form of increased sales.
In the various forms of media including television, printed materials such as magazines and periodicals, and the Internet, opportunities for the transmission of advertisements to consumers frequently arise. The groups who have the opportunities to present advertisements to consumers receive payment from the advertisers, and need to maximize their revenues. In addition, by placing ads which will be found useful by the consumer, the value of the transmitted programming to the consumer may be increased.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an advertisement auction system which can match advertisements with consumers and allow the entity who can present the advertisement to the consumer to maximize their income.